


Hush Hush

by jakoltypebeat



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Kentell - Freeform, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakoltypebeat/pseuds/jakoltypebeat
Summary: Hear me out---- Sejun is having phone sex with Stell,butStell is actually fucking Ken.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 25





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
>  The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be real. This story is for entertainment only i do not gain any monetary compensation for it. I am not affiliated with SB19 and ShowBT Phil Corp.
> 
> Contains depictions m/m sexual activity proceed at your own risk.

Stell's sweat drips down his forehead as it glistens against the sunlight. The sun kissed his naked body, emphasizing his fairly muscular physique. It's early afternoon and he finds himself in the bed with Ken. He breathes heavy and moans as Ken sucks him off. Stell's hand rests on the headboard and his other hand is fixing Ken's hair as his head bobs up and down his member. 

His dick feels so slick with Ken's spit all over it. Stell fights off the urge to push into the younger man's mouth, his arm veins bulging from clutching on the sheets. Stell's mind says "NO", but it's hard to argue when his body is reacting by itself. It's wrong, after all he's got a boyfriend. Even Ken knows this, but it didn't stop him from seducing Stell. The whole situation makes Stell feel like he's doing something illegal but it's so exciting...giving in to the temptation that is Ken Suson. 

**_~~~BZZ BZZZ ~~~_ **

Stell's phone buzzed on the bedside table, getting his attention. 

_ Shit _ ,  _ it's Sejun! _ , Stell thought. 

He grabbed the phone to reject the call but before he could do that, Ken snatched it away from his hand. Ken accepts the call and Sejun's melodic voice comes out from the phone.

"Stell, Mahal!" Sejun cooed.

Stell's eyes transformed into saucers looking at Ken.  _ What the fuck are you thinking, Ken? _

"Mahal!" Stell answered, clumsily grasping on his phone. Ken pushed Stell against the headboard of the bed and bent down on all fours, his face positioned in front Stell's large, still-engorged member. The sight of Ken's contorted figure fills Stell with burning desire.

"Sej,bakit..uhmm napatawag ka?" He says nervously.

"Bakit ganyan boses mo parang napaos?" Sejun retorted back. "Sounds sexy..."

" _ Ahh..eh _ talaga?" Stell fidgets, Ken is licking the slit of his cock while his hand was pumping on the shaft. "Kakagising ko pa lang kasi eh.."

Stell's mind was racing, Sejun's voice made him even harder than before. What would he think if he knew that his best friend was happily sucking on his boyfriend's lovestick? 

The guilt heightened again but was soon replaced by the sensations that he felt on his nether regions.

"Wala ka ba kasama dyan?" Sejun inquired, "Miss you na..."

"Ahh...Wala. Sana nandito ka..." Stell answered. Ken looked up as if he was offended about what he just heard and suddenly sucked the whole of his cock. Stell feels a surge of electricity throughout his body as Ken deepthroats his dick. 

"Ugh...Shit." Stell moans involuntarily. Sejun hears the unmistakable moan from Stell and he felt his heart skip a beat and a tent forming in his pants. 

" _ Hoooy _ , Stell anong ginagawa mo jan? " Sejun asked shyly. His mind is conjuring up sexy images of Stell. 

Stell was scrambling for words and was only able to say, 

" _ Nag-jajakol ako baby..." _

Ken pulled away for a moment and sat up to whisper to Stell. " _ Loudspeaker _ mo.." He then bites playfully on Stell's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Stell hesitantly sets the call to loudspeaker mode so that Ken can listen in.

Meanwhile, Sejun unzips and starts fondling himself. 

"Ughh...baby you're so," Sejun said, amused that Stell was capable of acting this way. "Sabik na sabik na ko sa  _ 'yo _ ."

" _ Talaga _ , anong gagawin mo pag nakita mo na ko...?" Stell asked, eyeing Ken. "I'm  _ so _ hard for you..."

" _ Shit _ ..." Sejun cursed. "I'll  _ suck _ you baby..." 

Ken listens attentively at Sejun's words and then at Stell's very turned on expression.

Stell smirked at Ken and instructed "Sige baby, simulan mo na..." Ken assumed his previous position and teased Stell's cock with his skilled tongue.

"I wanna taste you..." Sejun pleaded through the phone as he opens one of his shirt buttons. 

"Ugh Sejun, baby kaya mo isubo hangang sa dulo?" Stell looks intensely at Ken, knowing full well that even though he's talking to Sejun, it's really Ken whose gonna do the dirty work.

"Yeah, baby..." Sejun sighs.

"Sarap ng bunganga mo..." Stell exclaims, still feeling his bandmate's full lips around dick. Ken looks up at Stell and they stare at each other, relishing the fact that they are in on a really fucked up secret.

"Tang ina...Stell." Sejun spits on his hands and proceeds to pump on his dick faster. " _ Shit _ , fuck me."

"Wish you could fuck me," Sejun says desperately, his palm still grasping his cock firmly.

Ken sat up and hurriedly grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Stell's heart was pounding out of his chest. 

" _ Yeah _ ? I wanna fuck you babe" Stell replies as his eyes scan Ken's glistening body. 

Ken get into the bed and pours a small amount of lube to his fingers. Stell could barely describe what he was feeling, so wrong , so fucking  _ aroused _ . He watched as Ken slides his fingers in and out of his hole, preparing himself for Stell's cock. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so  _ good _ baby" Stell says in a hushed tone. 

Ken positions himself on top of Stell his lubed fingers pumps on Stell's dick. Ken could only nod his head and be silent or else this whole charade with Sejun will be over so fast. For Stell, this only adds to the thrill. 

"Oh yeah...baby. I miss you so bad." Sejun cries. "I need your dick inside me."

" _ Hnggg _ ... Baby heto nako, " Stell moans as Ken rides on his dick. 

"So hot...inside." Stell places his hands on Ken's waist, guiding Ken as he rides through the motion. 

Ken bites on his wrist to stifle his moans. His mind was almost going blank from the pleasure. He loves riding Stell's big dick, he loves the way it hits just the right spot that's guaranteed to make him cum every time.

Stell feels his entire body quake with the bed as Ken rides him more fervently. He felt bad that the younger man has to keep quiet. Stell gently moves Ken's wrist away from his mouth and kisses him deeply instead. They moan in each other's mouth, their tongues move in circles like a dance, and their loins quiver with each thrust. 

"Stell...fuck! I'm cumming." Sejun screamed from the loudspeaker, urging both Ken and Stell to do the same. 

"Sejun...Ahhh I love you!" Stell said as he rocks his hips with Ken's rhythm. Moving more sporadically as he approaches orgasm. Ken feels himself getting there as well, he moans ever so quietly as he cums all over Stell's sweaty, chiseled torso. 

"I'm gonna cum, Sej..." Stell said excitedly. "Where do you want me to cum, babe? " 

"Sa loob..ugh please." Sejun answers.

As soon as Sejun says that, Stell was cumming inside of Ken. Ken could barely recover from how well he was fucked that he could just slump his head over Stell's shoulder. 

"Sarap mo babe.." Stell picks up the phone and tells Sejun. 

"Wow...grabe naman yun" Sejun says as he wipes off the cum from his body. "Gawin natin ulit next time?"

"Sige ba..." Stell turns his head to the side to face Ken and kisses his forehead. 

" **MWAAAH** ... Love you babe. I gotta go na ha, may gagawin pa kasi ako eh," 

Ken giggles at Stell feeling warm about the little kiss. He keeps saying he's not in love with Stell and that this setup is fine but how much longer can he fool himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. Have a good day and don't be an asshole :)


End file.
